nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Nectarine
|image= |gender=Female |race=Human |faction=Evil |health=NPC |level='Knight Trap:' 1, End Office Trap: Statues in few levels |status=Alive (in Knight Trap), presumed dead in Office Trap |game=Knight Trap Office Trap (Cameo only) }} Princess Nectarine is a character in Knight Trap. Appearance She is small and wears a blue dress. Her skin has a greenish tint to it. She also wears a golden crown. Game information History Princess Nectarine somehow got trapped in a tower in the castle of ultimate doom. She constantly called for help, and many knights came to save her. She sent a message to the knights, saying that she will promise to marry any knight who rescues her. Deliberately outlaying the castle with deadly traps, she waited for the Knights to come. After the knights came to her on the rooftop of the castle, she was surprised that more than one of the knights survived. She then lied to knights, breaking her promise and telling the knights that she herself wanted to become a knight. After speaking, and all her traps activated, the knights left her at the top of the castle. The princess questioned the knights how she was to get down, the head knight replied with "That's your problem lady!". Thus, the princess was left at the top of the castle, constantly yelling help. In game The princess does not appear at all in game, other than the opening and ending. However, images and statues of her do appear throughout the castle. Information Parents Pictures of the princess, her father and her mother are seen placed throughout the castle. It is not known how her parents were like as this is there only appearance. Personality The princess is mean and stubborn. She is seen toying with the knights, tricking them and then lying to them, doing what she wants. Original Appearance Princess Nectarine first appeared in the NES skin, except that she was called the "ghost princess". She appeared in an image in a setting quite similar to Knight Trap. She had a light blue aura around her, wore a a tiara, had black hair, and was wearing a blue sweater. She did not differ that much from her Knight Trap appearance. She appeared at the start of the game, asking the knight to help her before she fades away. Her original line was: Help me brave knight! Before I fade away.... It is possible that this image was something that was cut from Knight Trap. Other appearances *Office Trap - Princess Nectarine appears in some levels as a statue *Nitrome 2.0 skin - Princess Nectarine is in the hands of a giant parasite Trivia * One picture of Princess Nectarine in one level has three claw marks in it. * Princess Nectarine has to have her picture enlarged when she is talking in the ending for Knight Trap as she is so small. * Princess Nectarine is a reference to Princess Peach from the Mario series, as both princesses are named after a type of fruit. Category:Trap series Category:Characters Category:Female characters